


Доброта и прочие чудовища

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: С точки зрения адаптации и легенды он - идеальная кандидатура





	Доброта и прочие чудовища

— А с этим что не так? — устало вздохнул Сенгоку.  
— Слишком мелкий.  
— Только не говори, что твой брат подбирает людей по росту.  
Росинант пожал плечами и снова посмотрел за стекло: кандидат номер восемнадцать стоял, вытянувшись во фрунт, на лице застыла тупая исполнительность.  
— Сумасшедший, что с него взять.  
— Следующий, — сказал Сенгоку в микрофон. Восемнадцатый удалился. А вот девятнадцатый был хорош — высокий, с хищным прищуром и переломанным носом. Сволочь. Росинант наклонился, вплотную приблизившись к стеклу.  
— Как тебе?  
— Да, хорош.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по губе и повторил:  
— Хорош. Пускай разденется.  
Сенгоку повернулся. Взгляд за стеклами очков был суровым и подозрительным:  
— Роси, я же тебя насквозь вижу. Думаешь, сейчас забракуешь всех кандидатов, а потом — выбора нет, пошлите меня к Доффи?  
Признаться, Росинант так и думал.  
— Да я-то что. Просто Доффи пидарас и любит близко знакомиться с новичками. Кстати, ваш кандидат об этом знает?  
— Кандидата это не смутит, — чопорно ответил Сенгоку, пряча ехидную усмешку под усами. Приказал в микрофон: — Коммандер, разденьтесь.  
Кандидат повернулся в сторону звука и весело оскалился:  
— Может, еще и подрочить?  
— Дисциплина, смотрю, у вас на высоте, — неодобрительно поджал губы Росинант.  
— Кто бы говорил, — отмахнулся Сенгоку и рявкнул в динамик: — Смир-на! Выполнять, акулий потрох, ебать тебя якорем!  
Кандидат подпрыгнул от неожиданности и начал быстро, четко стаскивать с себя форму дозорного. Росинант, тоже схватившийся за рубашку, разжал пальцы. Умеет же все-таки дядюшка Сенгоку находить подход к людям.  
— Это даже хорошо, — мирно продолжил Сенгоку, прикрыв рукой динамик. — Внутренний стержень, способность сопротивляться давлению сверху. Полезные качества для агента внедрения.   
— Полезные, — откликнулся Росинант, оглядывая голого кандидата. Развитая мускулатура, красивое тело бойца. Сволочь. Хотя... что это у него на ягодице?  
Росинант печально вздохнул.   
— Какая жалость.  
— Что?  
— Родимое пятно на заднице. Видите? Плохая примета.  
— Ты издеваешься? — недоверчиво спросил Сенгоку. — Какая еще плохая примета?  
— Пираты, — пояснил Росинант. — Они все суеверные. Вот и Доффи.  
Он покосился на Сенгоку и на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
— Доффи тоже суеверный.  
Сенгоку закрыл глаза. Помолчал минуту, потом сказал:  
— Следующий.  
Двадцатый выглядел легкой мишенью — весь какой-то долговязый, неуклюжий, с наивными широко распахнутыми глазами домашнего ребенка. Но Росинант решил не расслабляться — слишком спокойным и уверенным казался Сенгоку.  
— Как тебе?  
— Вам его не жалко, дядюшка? — спросил Росинант. — Доффи его сожрет и не заметит.  
В этот момент кандидат встрепенулся. Повернулся к стеклу, уставившись своими наивными глазами прямо на Росинанта.   
— Позвольте задать вопрос, — голос был ровным и любопытным.  
Сенгоку кивнул — и кандидат, словно видел его движение, тут же спросил:  
— Здесь присутствует родственник цели?  
Росинант обернулся, возмущенно выпучив глаза, — Сенгоку молча развел руками и ответил в микрофон:  
— Да.  
— С точки зрения адаптации и легенды он — идеальная кандидатура, но все-таки вы не можете отправить его на это задание, хотя и опираетесь на его оценку в отборе кандидата. Из этого следует вот что...  
— Что? — невольно спросил Росинант и захлопнул рот ладонью. Вот гаденыш! Сенгоку усмехнулся:  
— Продолжайте, рядовой.  
Гаденыш прошелся по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Остановившись, ответил:  
— Вы могли руководствоваться поправкой семь к параграфу восемнадцать, "О родственных отношениях", но в случае с Кэлом Мартином из группы быстрого реагирования вы ее проигнорировали, равно как и в случае с Гильярдом из разведки, Брамсом из южного флота — нет нужды перечислять всех, давайте просто признаем тенденцию. Следовательно, этот случай особый — наш родственник лично заинтересован в цели...  
Сенгоку согласно кивнул и сделал глоток воды из стакана.  
— А вы, господин адмирал, лично заинтересованы в родственнике.  
Вода с шумом брызнула на стекло.  
— Значит, поправку не раз нарушали? — полюбопытствовал Росинант.  
— Лично адмирал Сенгоку — пять раз за последние три года, — отозвался кандидат. — Теперь перейдем к вам, господин родственник. Как вы считаете...  
Сенгоку вытер рот платком и молча поднял скрещенные руки: "нет".  
— Слишком умный, — согласился Росинант.  
— Следующий, — зевнул кандидат и направился к выходу.  
— Все, это был последний.  
Во взгляде Сенгоку стояла такая укоризна, что Росинанту даже стало немного совестно. Но он же не виноват в том, что Доффи — суеверный пидарас, который не любит низких людей.  
— У вас есть я! — радостно воскликнул Росинант. — Я высокий, и у меня нет таинственных родимых пятен, предвещающих беду. Хотите, разденусь?  
— Я так и знал, — вздохнул Сенгоку.  
— И я не слишком умный. А вы пять раз нарушили поправку.  
— Ты действительно не слишком умный.  
Сенгоку неторопливо перелистал папки с личными делами. Спросил, не отрываясь от бумаг:  
— Почему ты так хочешь получить это задание?  
Потому что все ваши кандидаты слишком добросовестные, подумал Росинант. Они будут пытаться потопить Доффи — а я хочу его спасти.  
— Потому что мой брат — чудовище. Никто его не знает так, как я.  
— Ты справишься?  
Игры закончились; Сенгоку смотрел цепко и холодно. Наверное, он с самого начала решил остановиться на кандидатуре Росинанта. Думать по-другому было опасно.  
Думать по-другому означало недооценивать адмирала Сенгоку.  
Росинант не раз видел, что случалось с теми, кто его недооценивал.  
Теперь — только правда.  
— Я попробую повлиять на Доффи. Вам придется отозвать наемных убийц, они могут все испортить.  
— Запомни, твоя основная цель — Сокровище Мариджоа.  
Я хочу его спасти, повторил Росинант и согласно кивнул, создавая сферу Тишины:  
— Нет. Моя основная цель — это приручение цели. Я знаю о вашем заговоре против Правительства. Вам тоже нужно Сокровище Мариджоа.  
Сфера Тишины лопнула. Сенгоку отвернулся, смахивая папки в мусорную корзину плавным, естественным движением.  
Ворчливо добавил:  
— Ты, главное, результаты не забывай показывать. Хоть какие-то, но результаты. Сам понимаешь, пираты, дозорные.  
— Понимаю, — ответил Росинант. — Но все-таки хочу его спасти. Моя доброта когда-нибудь меня погубит.


End file.
